Culture Shock
by AwesomeDonut
Summary: "We caught you, Tora," Tsunade, the fifth Hokage spoke. "It's fine," Tora smirked. "You can kill me now." "But we're not going to." Tora was stunned. "We're going to send you to another dimension, one that I assume, you've been to before. But this time, you can never come back."
1. Chapter 1

**KYAAAAAAAAHHHH~~!  
Welcome peoples, to my first EVER story.  
Just to give you guys a heads up, this is her past, and her past is 115 years before Naruto's time otay? ^^  
It's loooooonnggg and pretty important soooo... yup.  
In this chapter, I don't own Neji and Sasuke, but I do own Mei Wai, Tora, her twin brother, and Ryuuji hehe  
ENJOY. ^.~**

**-~~ Her past ~~-**

_Tora looked up at her mother and smiled from ear to ear.  
Her mother smiled affectionately back at her. _

This innocent little girl, who didn't know anything about life.

_"Does this look good mommy?" The little five-year-old asked."Do you think daddy will like it?"  
Her mother's smile grew wider. Her daughter had always been a daddy's girl.  
"You look beautiful dear," she replied. "I think Daddy will like it very much."_

This innocent little girl, who didn't know what the world can do to her.

_Silence came to the child.  
Her mother frowned. "Tora, what's wrong?" she asked in a motherly tone.  
"Mommy... do you think... Zuko will like it?"  
Her mother's worried face turned into a radiant smile.  
"Why, of course dear. If that's what you're worried about then you'll have no problem."_

This innocent little girl, who didn't know what love can make her do.

_The child's face instantly brightened up.  
"Mommy, when are we going?" she asked eagerly.  
"In a few minutes dear, we have to wait for your brother."  
"Okay."_

This innocent little girl, who didn't know how much the world could change her.

_"Ryuuji-kun!" the little girl called out to her best friend.  
"Huh?" the young Hyuuga turned around, only to be met by a tackle.  
"Ryuuji-kun, I missed you!" Tora said, squishing her face with Ryuuji's.  
The boy blushed slightly.  
"You know, I saw Zuko today!"  
At the mention of his name, his smile faltered._

Who didn't know how much people could affect her.

_"Oneee-chann!"  
"Oumph," the older Kobayachi grunted as her younger sister threw herself at her.  
"Onee-chan, I missed you too."  
"Hey Tora," Mei Li cooed. "How was your trip to the other dimension?"  
"It was awesome! We went on the year of the festival! All the fireworks were like, BOOOSSHHH, and guess what? The performers gave me this!" She showed her older sibling a small wooden carving of a doll.  
Mei Wai chuckled, "Sounds like you had fun."  
"Yeah! I had HEAPS of fun!"  
The older sibling smiled at her favourite sibling affectionately, and she saw just how vulnerable she was to the world.  
From then on, she vowed to herself that she would protect her and make her her happy. No matter what._

How much it could twist her.

_Tora rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
'How weird,' she thought. 'It's too quiet.'  
The nine year-old sat up and stretched.  
She had a long day the other day, and had still not gotten a chance to recover. She trained all day with her sensei, that it drained her out.  
She had also noticed her older sister's behaviour. Her twin brother didn't notice it, but she had somehow gotten... more cold and distant.  
Tora made her way down the stairs, and before she could even reach the bottom, she felt the warmth of her face zap out of her._

How much it could change her whole outlook on life. 

_Blood.  
It was everywhere.  
On the ceiling, on the walls.  
And on the floor, was her family.  
Her mother kneeling down to her older sister that she had once looked up to, her face covered in blood.  
Mei Wai's once flawless face had been etched with blood.  
She looked down at her own mother with disgust.  
Just as her mother's lifeless body hit the floor, she felt the prescence of her younger sister.  
Guilt washed over her as she looked at her pale face, but she dared not show it.  
Someday, she will understand why._

How it could strip away her innocence.

_Tora clutched her head, unable to believe what was happening.  
Her sister came closer to her, and as much as she wanted to scream, nothing would come out.  
Was this really her beautiful, kind, and caring sister?  
"O..Onee-chan," she started. "Why..."  
Tora felt her chin being lifted up, and she looked straight into the eyes of the sister she once loved.  
Her eyes... were different.  
It was then she realised that her older sibling had acquired their family's Kekkei Genkai, a dojutsu called 'Oshitsu no Me' meaning 'Royal eye'.  
The younger girl trembled under her touch.  
"Tora," her sister spoke in a harsh, almost a mocking tone. "You have so much to learn young one."  
"Why... Onee-chan?" her sister tried again._

And how it could turn her..

_"They were all too weak, Tora," Mei Wai said. "I've beaten the strongest clan of our day."  
She smiled evilly down at her sister.  
"And you know what?"  
Her sister dared not to answer.  
"It's time to move on."  
Suddenly, Tora figured it out.  
She knew why her sister had been drifting away.  
Why she was barely at home.  
She had been practicing a forbidden technique.  
Time travelling._

...Into someone..

_"There's only one more thing though," Mei Wai continued. "You and your brother are the only ones left... I could kill you now... But that'd be a waste."  
Tora just sat there at the bottom of the stairs contemplating everything in her head.  
"You are too weak. You wouldn't provide much of an entertainment."  
Tora's eyes wandered around the room, taking everything in, no longer scared.  
"So that's why, I'm going to take you with me."  
In a corner, she saw her twin brother hiding under a table.  
She paid no attetion to her sister.  
Then suddenly...  
Everything went black.  
_

...Even she herself doesn't recognize.

_3 years have passed since she found out that she had travelled exactly 115 years into the future, and ever since, she had not told anyone about her past.  
That young, aloof , sweet and innocent girl has gone.  
She had now morphed into a cold, distant person.  
She wasn't shy, she was just cold.  
She knew that Sasuke had taken somewhat of an interest of her.  
But she didn't care.  
She knew her sister was still out there.  
She had to get stronger._

And sometimes, this not-so-innocent girl looks back...

_Tora sits by herself again, in a forest, just... thinking.  
About how things would've turned out if it weren't like this.  
How her relationship with her sister would've been like if she didn't become so distant.  
How... she could've seen her father and... and Zuko again.  
How she and her best friend could've changed the world.  
She smiled at the thought of her young Hyuuga friend, Ryuuji.  
Just then, she saw a face appear in front of her, and for a second almost hugged the person.  
For it looked exactly like her best friend._

...On how her life could've been like but...

_"N-Neji?" Tora asked, stunned.  
Neji smiled. "You know, I have never seen you smile like that before."  
Tora just sat there, not knowing what to say.  
"What were you thinking of?" he asked.  
Tora hesitated, then said. "My childhood."_

...It doesn't matter now.

_"Ah! Neji don't! You're gonna leave a mark," Tora complained.  
"That's the whole point," he smirked. "To let the whole world know you're mine."  
Tora turned to him, and her face hardened. "Are you serious about this Neji?"_

But she knows...

_The fourteen year-old boy sighed.  
She had become cold and distant, and she didnt' want to get attached to anyone because she was afraid.  
Afraid that she might lose them in an instant.  
And Neji had been the one that was able to dissolve that barrier and get through to her.  
"How many times do I have to tell you Tora?"  
"It's just that..." she buried her face in his clothes. "I don't want to lose you."  
"And you won't," he held her face in his hands. "I promise."_

_..._That one day...

_"I'm telling you Tora, you are going to make a horrible mistake," Neji said, his voice raising.  
"But Neji, you don't understand!" she yelled. "They will be the only ones that can help me through this!"  
"Tora, I know a lot of things about you that you think I don't," Neji started."I know... that every night, you go out, just to get training from Itachi. Now, I didn't do anything because I thought you would realise what you were doing... But... you want to take it further by joining the Akatsuki?!"  
Tora looked at him, suprised and hurt at the same time.  
"Sasuke has already left," he continued. "And you want to follow the same course?"  
She said nothing, tears brimming in her eyes."You just don't get it, do you?"  
"Of course I know what you've been through Tora you told me and I-"  
"SHUT UP NEJI! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU DON'T!"  
Neji froze, not knowing what to do.  
She had never been like this before to him.  
"You don't know what it feels like to have your family die right in front of your eyes."  
He just stood there, contemplating what would be best for this situation.  
"You know what Tora," he started. "You can go ahead and do whatever you want."  
Tora looked at him, a bit surprised._

... She would have to lose the person she loves, all over again.

_"But if you decide to join them," Neji took a deep breath in. "I don't ever want to see your face again."  
Tora was a bit shocked, but her face hardened. "Then so be it."  
She walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
Neji was shocked too, that she did that, but he was also shocked at what he said.  
She left without a goodbye, and he didn't know what he was going to do now._

**Hey you! Yeah you!  
Whadda ya think? Good? No?  
Nawww dont be so mean.  
haha i guess what im trying to say is... LOOK, THERE'S A REVIEW BUTTON!  
Lemme know what u think ^.~  
Nek chappie will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMIGOODNESSSSS. I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG WITH THIS FRIGGIN CHAPTER.  
*ahem* anyways... here you are.  
- Just a heads up, this contains some language that some may be uncomfortable reading- BUT BESIDES FROM THAT, ENJOY.**

**-~~ The Present ~~-**

Tora smirked as she skimmed through the forest, the ANBU at her tail.  
She knew that she'd get caught one day. She couldn't stay invisible forever.  
One of them threw a kunai at her, which only missed her face by an inch.  
'Damn,' she thought. 'These freaks increase their aim each time they throw something at me.'

She had only been eating her lunch quietly next to a river, when suddenly she had gotten ambushed.  
Tora cursed to herself as she felt her red and black cloak momentarily get caught on a branch. 'Dammit this was totally unexpected.'

**Tora's P.O.V**

There was no way I was going to let them capture me. It was too soon.  
I had planned on turning myself in, but not this early. I still have a sister to kill and a brother to find. They have me this time.  
I looked behind me and saw their stupid masked faces. I know what they can do to me. And I know what I can do to them.  
Shit. I looked behind me again. They're getting closer. I know this chase would have to end soon.  
We're in the middle of a freakin war, and they've already killed Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu and they've incapacitated Hidan.  
Now Itachi's dead. Stupid Sasuke. Itachi was more of a brother to me than he was with Sasuke.  
Stupid masked forces. They threw a shiruken at me this time, and I'm starting to get sick of this. I guess I have no choice.  
I skid to a stop, my hair covering my face. I sighed.

**Regular P.O.V **

Tora sighed, as she stood her ground and faced them. She turned around and saw that they had surrounded her.  
'There's no way I'm coming out of this one,' Tora thought.  
She looked at them one by one.'But there's no harm in having some fun in trying right?'  
She smirked, then she vanished in a cloud of smoke. But of course, they weren't called the "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad" for nothing.  
The ANBU all spread out in an even fashion, and the chances of Tora getting out of this one alive was slim.  
'Shit,' Tora thought. 'I didn't know that they were this many.'  
She then felt a kunai to her throat, and she gulped. 'Wow, they're good.'  
Tora tactically lashed back and avoided the kunai. She fell to the ground and landed swiftly. Her eyes widened as she looked around her.  
All eyes were on their target. And their target was Tora.  
Tora didn't dare moving. Right now she felt like a mouse, and that any sudden movement would cause the ANBU to strike.  
She stood up.  
Then all hell broke loose.  
All that a person would be able to see at this moment, would be blurred movements. They were all so fast, so intent on catching this person.

To them, Tora was like this slippery fish. If they sent only one person to catch her, she'd slip out of their hands. So, Konoha sent a whole net. Just to catch this one fish.  
This one person, who shouldn't have meant so much to them, now did. They had failed on catching her once.  
And they were not going to face the same humiliation again.  
Their order was to bring her back alive.  
What the Konoha authorities want with her, they don't know.  
And they don't care.  
All they have to do, is to capture this person, and the rest is history.

Suddenly, Tora jumped, surprised by the sudden impact of chakra that she felt.  
She quickly muttered a jutsu, and dodged just in time before- whatever that thing was- could hit her.  
Tora rolled over upright, touched the side of her face, noticing that she had another cut to match the endless bruises and cuts on her body.  
She smiled as she wiped the rest of the excess blood on her face.  
And unexpectedly, she applauded them.

**Tora's P.O.V**

I stood there clapping. Amused.  
Tsunade must've trained their asses real good to get me this time, didn't she.  
I have to admit, they are pretty good. They had managed to lower my chakra so much that I didn't sense that one coming.  
I fell right in their trap. I sighed. And I raised both my hands up as a sign of defeat. No joke.  
I can get back to my business once I bust myself out of prison anyway.  
But... my mother always told me not to be too over my head. I could die here.  
I'm just hoping that that doesn't happen.

**Regular P.O.V**

The ANBU slowly surrounded her, cautious of her movements.  
Tora closed her eyes as she felt needles pierce her neck and back, making her unconscious and paralysed. For now.

**FLASHFORRWAARRD =)**

Tora grunted and craned her neck.  
She looked around, taking in her surroundings. How she was in a big, dark, metal box with her hands conveniently tied above her head with metal chains.  
She smirked. Don't they know that simply metal chains on her hands are useless for binding her? Heck, Yukikagure did better than this- they tied her whole body with chains.  
But... what's done is done. Tora sighed and noticed that her knees were bleeding. How sad.  
She looked up and noticed the flickering light above her head. She chuckled. "You can come out now," Tora mused.  
And out of the shadows came Tsunade.  
"It fills my heart with joy to see you here Tsunade... sensei," Tora smirked.  
"And it fills MY heart with joy to see you bloody and bound in chains," Tsunade retorted.  
Tora smiled and tipped her head to the side. "Why do you speak like that? It's like I was never your beloved student."  
"Well, I wish I never taught you in the first place," Tsunade replied coldly.  
Tora laughed bitterly. "That's just heartwarming... my dear sensei. Now if you care to discuss about why you're here so that we could get this over with and I could be sent to prison and be tortured since that's what fills your heart with joy so much."  
"Actually... we don't plan to send you to prison. But that's not what matters at the moment. We caught you Tora."  
"... You're not sending me to prison?" Tora smiled bitterly. "Then you can go ahead and kill me now."  
"But we're not going to."  
Tora looked at her, stunned.  
"I just want to discuss a few things with you, that concerns your past."  
Tora froze. "What about my family?"  
"What we know now are just the basics, considering most of the things written about your famous clan back in the day was burnt. Most of what we know are just hearsay from the elders. They would tell tales about a clan so strong and powerful, but yet generous and kind. They had mysteriously vanished exactly 131 years ago for unknown reasons- which, you say were killed by your sister."  
Tora's jaw clenched at the mention of her sister. "I don't see what you're getting at."  
"Just... hush. I have also discovered an forgotten and forbidden jutsu that was once considered safe in you time. Time and dimension travelling. I have... recreated them."  
"...Really?... Do you know how long it took for our clan to perfect that jutsu?" Tora looked Tsunade straight in the eye, not expecting an answer. "57 years. It took a lifetime. People have died trying to perfect that."  
"Well... I can't say that I've perfected it. I just recreated it. What I want to do with it-"  
"Just get to the point. I know what you're planning. You're using me as a test run." Tora chuckled. "I can die, you know. And when that happens, what are you going to do?"  
"I highly doubt that that will happen to you. In a way, I am using you as a guinea pig, but we've tried this on many people and we've found that only the ones with low chakra die. Since you are one of the strongest criminals out there, I am sure that you would have no problem. Besides, I'm quite certain that this won't be the first time you've gone travelling through time and dimensions." Tsunade chuckled as she lit a candle and went to the other side of the room getting a chair. She dragged it and placed it right in front of your face.  
"Before you do anything, do you even know how this jutsu works."  
"Nope."  
Tora deadpanned. "WHAT THE FUCK? And you just told me that I have a low percentage of dying!"  
"What I mean, is that can't control which dimension you'll be going to or at what time frame you'll arrive there. If you go to a certain dimension, you could possibly arrive 100 years in the past, or... 50 years in the future or something like that."  
"... Do I have a say in this?"  
"No. You don't. Now, hold still."  
Tora hung her head low as Tsunade injected a big, pointy needle into her shoulder, and within minutes, she felt herself go limp.  
Seconds before she went unconscious, the last thing she remembered thinking of was, 'Damn, I might get a big culture shock again.'

**A/N: SOO... How did ya like it? I think it's okay. It's more of a filler chapter so... :(  
Not really what I had in mind initially due to the fact that I kept on forgetting to save it. tsk tsk tsk.  
Again, I apologize for taking so long. I also kinda forgot my password so... (yeah right.)  
BUT ANYWAYS. DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK. I would appreciate it a lot.  
Peace out :D  
**


End file.
